


The bond tying us

by Dikasriel



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Cute Ending, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikasriel/pseuds/Dikasriel
Summary: Since a few months, Seonghwa keeps having this dream about his best friend from childhood, Hongjoong. He keeps saying to himself they're nothing more than friends with strong bonds...
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 46





	The bond tying us

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!!  
> this is my first seongjoong fanfic, and my first ateez fanfic as a whole.  
> this is a best friends since childhood to lovers au, and i hope you will like it!  
> english isn't my first language so i apologize if there are any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me if you find any!  
> enjoy!

Hongjoong... Hongjoong... Hongjoong...

He was whispering his name in his dream. Again. This wasn't the first time.

Hongjoong was his best friend. His first ever friend, when he went to school for the first time. Since day one, they never let off each other. They were really caring about each other, always here for the other. If one of them had a problem, they would call the other, no matter the hour, no matter the day, they would always hang up.

They were also very close, as they were often hugging and holding hands, as a way to show their affection. They were doing that since they were little, and they were not ready to get rid of this habit.

They were just best friends, showing each other affection.

Right?

Besides, being a man and hugging another man doesn't necessarily make you gay.

He was attracted to men, but never felt anything for Hongjoong. I mean, he probably never felt anything for his best friend.

At least he thought.

Because having these kind of dreams... Was weird.

He remembers vaguely the first time they met. They were youngs, so the memories are a bit blurry. But he still kind of remembers it.

They were in kindergarten. First day of school. They were all sad, because they all left their mom and dad for the first time. And they didn't know anyone.

Seonghwa was sitting on a bench in the schoolyard. He was watching the other kids getting to know each other. He didn't dare to join them. He was too shy to start any conversation. Thinking about it, that fact didn't really change.

The children didn't seem to be interested in him either. Except one. A little boy, with dark hair and brown eyes, came towards him with a warm smile. Seonghwa was surprised but smiled too.

''What's your name?'' The newcomer asked, sitting next to him.

''Park Seonghwa. What about you?''

''Kim Hongjoong. Why are you alone?''

''I don't know, the other children are scary.''

''Do you find me scary?''

''No, you're not. I'm just shy.''

''I see. But if you don't think I'm scary then, will you be my friend?''

''Sure. I don't have any friends.''

''Me neither, actually. You're my first friend.''

Since a few months now, he kept having this dream.

He didn't know how to interpret it.

He was in the dark. Hongjoong in front of him. He changed, now. They were both adults. He dyed his hair blue. Seonghwa still had his dark hair.

He was staring at him for a moment. Came closer. Softly ran his fingers on his cheek.

''I'm sorry, but I have to go,'' he would say.

Then turned back. Looked at him one last time before walking.

And that's when Seonghwa would whisper his name. In his dream, of course, he was screaming it. Begging him not to go. That he needed him. He needed him in his life. Because he loved him.

And then, he would wake up.

They were in Hongjoong's garden. They grew up, now. They were around five or six.

He invited Seonghwa over to play. Like normal children.

With time, they got a few friends. Six, to be exact. As a whole, they were eight. They were all getting along.

Seonghwa, Hongjoong, Mingi, Yunho, Jongho, San, Wooyoung, and Yeosang.

Eight boys, being friends, enjoying life as kids.

As much as they all loved each other, Hongjoong and Seonghwa's bond was way stronger between them than with the others.

Almost as they were soulmates, destined to meet, and that they should never be separated.

And that was almost like Hongjoong understood it.

''Hey, Seonghwa,'' he started. ''I think we are more than friends.''

''What do you mean?''

''I feel like we are really close. Closer than normal friends.''

''Wait, do you mean like, best friends?''

Of course, they were just kids. Seonghwa didn't understand anything about love. And, to be honest, Hongjoong was smarter than him. But he sighed and smiled warmly.

''Yes, that's what I meant. Like best friends.''

''Oh then yeah, I totally feel it too! I feel like we're going to be best friends forever!''

They never left each other's side. Why would they do it now?

Everytime he had this dream, after it, he was overthinking. He had no idea what it meant.

And the dumbest thing is, he never told Hongjoong about it.

Usually, they would never hide anything from each other. God, once, he said to him he had this type of dream with him. He didn't hide it. And it made them both laugh.

Wait, Seonghwa thought. Did that mean anything, actually?

He was tired to overthink whenever he had this dream. Which meant, like, every two or three nights. That wasn't healthy.

Especially over someone that was supposed to be _only_ your best friend.

He knew their relationship was different from the regular friendships... But was it _that_ different?

He was so insecure, going through adolescence. Even as an adult, he still kind of is, actually.

He always needed reassurance. Attention. Love.

He had this from his friends. But the most important of all, Hongjoong gave him that. More than the others.

He actually cared more when it was Hongjoong. With the others, it felt nice too, but not as nice as with his best friend.

At fourteen, he realized he liked both men and women. But it was hard for him to admit it. Because he never knew what his friends thought of all this. What if they rejected him?

''Hongjoong,'' Seonghwa started, as they were sitting at their usual spot in the school during the break. The others weren't around.

''Yes?''

''Would you still be my friend if I told you I liked men?''

The poor guy was shivering. The other smiled and wrapped an arm around him.

''Yes. I'll still be your best friend. I don't care if you're straight, bi, gay, or anything. You like whoever you want. Besides, rejecting you because you like men would be stupid of me; because I'm gay too.''

''I mean... I'm bi, but... You're gay?''

''Yeah. Coming out to each other is pretty epic, right?''

It was 3AM. But he didn't care.

He needed to talk to him. He needed his voice. He needed to be reassured.

It has been months since the first apparition of this dream. But why does he suddenly need to talk to him about it _now_?

He reached for his phone on the nighstand, and started looking for Hongjoong's number. He found it quickly, as they were texting almost all the time.

''Seonghwa?'' A sleepy voice replied quite quickly. ''It's... Wait... 3AM, why are you calling me?'' Suddenly the voice became worried. ''Did something happen?''

''K-Kind of.'' Seonghwa was shaking, and so was his voice. He tried to remain calm still. ''I had a nightmare...''

''Oh! Then I'm glad you called me! What was the nightmare about?''

He started to realize how close they were. It felt weird. But also nice.

''It was about you.''

Hongjoong didn't reply right away.

They were leaving high school. Time for them to go to college. A moment they were afraid of.

They still lived close to each other. But with changing establishments, they wouldn't have the chance to see each other that often anymore.

They were both afraid it would have an impact on their relationship. They wanted to keep that bond that was tying them.

''Promise me,'' Seonghwa started, showing his little finger. He didn't care they were too old to do a pinky promise; they would do it anyway. ''Promise me you won't leave me.''

Hongjoong smiled and showed his little finger too. He wrapped it around Seonghwa's.

''I promise. We'll stay together forever.''

They both smiled, and hugged each other.

Seonghwa told him everything. Since when he started having these dreams, what they were about. Hongjoong listened to him calmly, without saying a word.

It felt good to be listened. Especially by him.

''Listen,'' he started. ''I'm gonna come over. I think it's better that way.''

''W-What?''

''I think that if I come over, it'll help you better.''

He didn't have the time to reply that Hongjoong already hung up.

Now he had to wait. He felt kind of shitty, because now, he disturbed his best friend. Even if he never asked him to come... He chose it.

He heard his doorbell ring after a few minutes. He made it quickly. When he opened the door, his best friend was panting. He ran. That made him chuckle.

''Okay, Seonghwa, enough talking, enough pretending.'' He was talking fast, while still trying to catch his breath. ''I see you more than a best friend, I tried to tell you plenty of time, but you're so oblivious! Please tell me you understand...''

He thought he was starting to get it.

''Do you mean... You love me?''

''God, finally. Yes, I love you. As, I want to be your boyfriend.''

''I mean... Wait... I'm still confused... How does that have any link with my nightmare?''

Hongjoong rolled his eyes.

''If I love you that way, I'll never leave you! I'll never run away! I want to be by your side forever, but not as a friend, as a lover! I loved you since so long... Since we were kids... But you never saw it...''

''I'm sorry... I'm so dumb... I... Didn't want to admit I had feelings for my best friend... So... I ignored yours...''

''At least you don't ignore them, now.''

He sighed, and grabbed his collar before kissing him. It was a peck on the lips, but they still felt something in their stomaches.

''I'll never leave you. You understand that, Seonghwa?''

''Y-Yeah... I understand.''

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading this! if you did, maybe consider leaving me a tip on ko-fi to support me <3  
> https://ko-fi.com/dikasriel


End file.
